Black Diamond
by lovestoryteller
Summary: This story is a mash-up of two different worlds. I came up with it while listening to the Love Never Dies soundtrack. In it, think of Draco as the Phantom, Hermione as Christine, and Ron as Raul. I love reviews but if you are not a fan of D and H please skip this story. Thanks and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This story is a mash-up of two different worlds. I came up with it while listening to the _Love Never Dies_ soundtrack. In it, think of Draco as the Phantom, Hermione as Christine, and Ron as Raul. I love reviews but if you are not a fan of D and H please skip this story.

Thanks and enjoy!

Hermione's POV

I heard the soft padding of footsteps and the muffled giggle before I felt the weight hit my chest, "Mummy! Mummy, it is time to get up!" Opening my eyes I saw that sweet face...the face of my loving son smiling down at me. His soft caramel colored curls bounced upon his head as he jumped up and down on my bed. "Mummy!" I laughed as I gently pushed him over and began to tickle him. His angelic voice rang out in sweet bell-like chimes as he laughed. He was beginning to tear up from all the laughter, his stormy blue eyes sparkled. They looked so much like his father's. I glanced over to see sky blue eyes peering sleepily at the two of us, followed by the deep rumble of a "morning" emanating from my husbands chest as he tried to wake up.

"Morning, Ron" I whispered back. It had been a long night, I could tell. His hair was matted to his head and he smelled strongly of smoke and fire-whiskey.

As I got out of bed, my darling son lept from my grasp and began to dance around the room (as many 5 year olds would do when they are excited). "Mummy! Mummy, today is the day! Today is the day we get to go to America! And you are going to sing, mummy! Oh, please sing for me now?"

I laughed a little at the sweet boy, "Now my little star, you know we do not have time for that if we want to get to the event on time."

"But mum-" but the sweet sound of my son's voice was cut off by the harsh bark of my husbands, "listen to your mother, Drax."

I looked down to see a storm flash through those perfect icy eyes, "so much like your father" I tutted as a ran a hand soothingly through Drax's curls. He calmed instantly and sighed "fine" before leaving the room to go play with Crookshanks.

I turned to Ron after he left, "must you be so harsh with him this early? I could have taken care of it."

"You need to save your voice," he grunted, "we can't have Mr. G getting upset because you can't hit the high notes. He might not pay us then."

"I can hit the high notes just fine, thank you…"

"Herm, it's been almost 5 years since you sang in public. I'm honestly surprised this Mr. G even knows about you. You never performed in America. Anyways, his assistant said he was very insistent that YOU should be the one to sing that the opening of his new hotel. So much so that he was willing to pay anything…" Ron smirked a little to himself.

"Yes...and thank goodness, what with your favorite pastime and all…" I shot back. He glared but continued to get ready in silence. So did I.

It was no secret that Ron had a problem. So much so that he couldn't keep a job anymore. He started booking gigs, showing himself off as a great war-hero. Selling stories of our personal lives to magazines and newspapers. It had gotten to the point where I had to do something myself, no more stay at home momming...I need to help with the money.

So, here I was traveling to America to perform at the grand opening of a new hotel owned by...well, no-one new. Everything and everyone called him Mr. G.

As I finished clasping my necklace I walked down the stairs to find Ron and Drax waiting for me at the door, our trunks floating behind them. Ron looked me up and down, his eyes landing on my necklace. "Why are you wearing that old thing?" he asked "I got you a perfectly lovely new necklace last christmas."

It was true that he had purchased me a new one last christmas. A very expensive one, an apology. The necklace he had bought was a rather large gold chain peppered with large rubies about the size of a quarter. Each ruby was surrounded by multiple smaller rubies. I had thanked him when I had received it and wore it multiple times, and yes it was 'beautiful' but just not my taste. I looked down at the necklace I was now clutching to my chest as if my life depended on it. The simple platinum chain was long enough to make the pendent fall just between my breast. Most days I was able to wear it and he never noticed, but today my white, low-cut lace gown didn't hide it. The pendent was a small cage like circle that looked like vines spreading free and clasped within those vines was the most stunning black diamond imaginable.

I could feel my breath hitch as I looked at it, my mind drifting back to a different time. Ron cleared his throat, waiting for a response from me. "I packed the one you gave me for later" I managed to choke out. This seemed to appease him, he smiled and grabbed my hand. Like that we apperated to the ministry where a prot-key was waiting for us.

The portkey let us strait into the hotel. The hustle and bustle of the staff swarming around us as the first 5 star wizarding hotel in America prepared for its big opening. We were greeted instantly by gushing hostesses who fawned over Drax and Ron. When they stopped to look at me, however, I could sense something was off behind their painted on smiles. The looked excited and...worried? Either way they rushed us into the heart of the hotel.

"Would the mister and his little guy like to explore?" asked one of the hostess as she ruffled Drax's hair.

"Can we, papa?" Drax looked up, pleading.

"You run off with…" Ron took a second to peer that the badge the blonde witch was wearing, "...Helen, while I go and find a drink."

"The bar is this way, Mr. Weasley. Mr. G has informed us that anything you would like is on the house." said the other hostess as she led Ron out of the room.

I turned back to Helen as she began to address me "the event will be held in the ballroom, just through those doors. Mr. G said you requested a place to practice. He would like you to practice in the space. Your accompanist will be in there shortly. Now, come along, Drax, and lets see what we can find in the kitchens!"

"Not too much sugar!" I yelled after them as Helen rushed to keep up with my son who seemed to be gliding across the marbled floor as he skipped and danced happily away.

As I entered the ballroom my heart leapt. It was breathtaking. Marbled floors. Stunning navy blue wallpaper clung to the walls, the tiniest hint of silver threaded through the almost invisible pattern of vines on the paper. There were large white marble columns throughout the room holding up the large white and cream swirling ceiling. Throughout the room where round tables covered in silk silver table clothes. Velvet navy blue vintage looking sofas were scattered around the walls and the giant white marble fireplace that was so large I am sure Hagrid could stand comfortably in it. In the center of the room was an ornate chandelier. Silver and crystal sparkling in a dazzling effect all round as the lights twinkled from the massive piece of art. Under the chandelier, in the heart of the dance floor was a white grand piano.

It was the most beautiful and perfect place I have ever seen. As I stood there, I heard the giant doors open. I didn't bother to turn and see who it was, certain it was the pianist. As the melody of the song I was to sing tonight filled the air, a shiver ran down my spine. The flourish of the piano was off...not what I had sent. I hadn't heard that version of the song played in…

"...6 years" I deep rumble came from behind me.

I turned, and my eyes locked with those same stormy eyes I see every day in my son "Draco." I breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Some of the dialogue in this is paraphrased from _Love Never Dies_. I do not own the rights to this song I simply love it and want to share with you all. Thanks!

Draco's POV

As I entered the ballroom I had not realized how nervous I was until the mere sight of her left me speechless. There she was, my beautiful Hermione. She stood in the center of the room shining so brightly, yet looking so soft and atherlia in her white lace gown. As I began to play the piano, I took in her beautiful features. She still had that beautiful wild head of hair. Her skin still looked smooth and pure as snow. Hanging from her neck was the necklace I gave her before the final battle. How long had it been since I had seen that gorgeous face?

"...6 years"

I must have said something out loud. Hermione slowly turned to face me…

"Draco" she breathed, and as her chocolate brown eyes melted into mine, I knew that once again I was lost to the world.

We stood that way, I don't know how long, in the silence. Chocolate brown and dark blue eyes battling. I fought the urge to run to her. To hold her close and whisper in her ear. She fought the urge to cry. I could see it pricking at her, her lashes damp with unshed tears. Finally, against my better judgement I went to her. I encircled her with my arms and let my thumb skim across her right lashes.

This seemed to break the spell for in a flash melted chocolate turned to stone and she ripped herself away from me in anger.

"I should have known...this whole thing reeks of a Malfoy. The secret name, the grand rooms. How dare you! How dare you try and claim me now...how dare you try and wreck my life!"

I couldn't help the anger rising up in me...she was always so good at doubling my emotions. "How dare I?! How dare you! You are the one that came to me all those nights ago."

"That night…" she whispered, turning away from me.

"Yes." I murmured in her ear. "In that time when the world thought me dead...

on that night just before you were wed….YOU came and found where I hid." She tried to turn from me, I stopped her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to my chest. "DON'T you deny that you did…"

"That night...I went to you to tell you goodbye. To tell you we had to end. It was such a calm night, so dark and peaceful. I couldn't even see you. But, I somehow knew you were there." she relaxed into my body, gently caressing my cheek. I relaxed my hold on her wrist, trying desperately to search her eyes.

"I found you in the cave, our cave...I reached out and..and I touched you." she whispered, looking up into my eyes.

"And I held you" I whispered back, pulling her even closer to me.

"I embraced you" she responded, clinging to my collar of my shirt, her eyes searching mine with a pleading look.

"I kissed you" I murmured as I lowered my lips to hers. She sighed into my kiss and for one moment, the world stopped. Nothing mattered except for her and I. It was just like that night again. We were together. The music of our souls pulsing through eachothers veins as the kiss depend, becoming more frantic and passionate. Her hands slipped into my hair as I tightly grasped her waist. She tasted like strawberry and smelled like vanilla. It had taken me 6 years to get that out of my head and now it would be back forever.

Suddenly, too quickly, she pulled away from me. The hurt written in her face was heart wrenching. "No" she gasped. "I won't let you do this to me again. 6 years ago I gave you everything and you left me...you left me alone after a night filled with love!" she sobbed as she pulled from me.

I stepped towards her slightly, only a few steps away from me, she felt farther than she ever had before: "Hermione, don't think I didn't mean… I was ashamed. Ashamed of what I had done." She turned to me hurt, and I knew she miss-understood, "Not of you...me. I was ashamed of what I was, afraid to see your eyes, I stood while you slept and kissed you goodbye…"

She stood in silence, looking at me and the confession I had just made. I bowed my head in shame.

"I loved you."

My head snapped back up, eyes searching those chocolate orbs for any hint of falsehood…there was none.

"Yes, I loved you. I'd have followed anywhere you led." She was becoming angry again. She began to choke on angry sobs, her voice was rising. "I woke up to tell you I chose you, and found myself alone in that bloody cave. You left me. YOU left ME!" She stormed to my side, her finger jabbing hard into my chest "YOU LEFT ME!" She sobbed. She began to collapse, I reached out to stable her but she pulled away, choosing to perch on the edge of the piano bench, gasping for air as sobs racked her body. "...you left me with nothing to remember you by but this necklace and…" but her voice trailed off.

"...and what…" I whispered, kneeling beside her shaking form… "Love?"

Her round eyes looked up at me, pleading with me not to yell, but before she could answer the doors to the ballroom swung open and the most beautiful ringing shrieks of laughter filled the room "Mummy!"


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter and it is very short...hope you enjoy! Please review to let me know if you would like more!

Draco's POV

Her round eyes looked up at me, pleading with me not to yell, but before she could answer the doors to the ballroom swung open and the most beautiful ringing shrieks of laughter filled the room "Mummy!"

I turned around and saw the most beautiful little creature skipping through the room. Heading straight towards us.

"Mummy! Look what I got!" He chimed as he lept into Hermione's arms,thrusting a small stuffed dragon toy in his hands. "It's a dragon, Mummy. A blue one. Like the one you can make." My eyes flicked from the small child to Hermione. A dragon? "Will you please make it for me, Mummy."

"Alright my pet" she whispered in his ear as she pulled out his wand and produced a perfect patronus of a blue/silver dragon soared through the room, circling the little boy as he giggled in pure joy.

"I thought your patronus was an Otter." I whisper.

"That all changed when he was born." she said. She was searching my eyes...for what I am not sure.

"Mummy makes the best dragon." The little boy said to me. "Can you makes a dragon?"

"Now love, you know I said that everyone makes different animals, Mr…."

But she stopped when a large blue/silver dragon soared from my wand over their heads.

Her eyes snapped up to mine.

"Dragon…" she gasped. Then looked down at the little child laughing by her side. "Drax, dear, I want you to meet someone very important."

"Drax?" my eyebrow shot up in question… "Isn't that what I said I wanted my child to be named?"

"He is" she whispered.

Confused, I looked between her and the small child beside her, smiling up and me.

"He…" I couldn't breathe.


End file.
